moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyoniel
"The best thing for being sad," replied Merlin, beginning to puff and blow, "is to learn something. That's the only thing that never fails. You may grow old and trembling in your anatomies, you may lie awake at night listening to the disorder of your veins, you may miss your only love, you may see the world about you devastated by evil lunatics, or know your honour trampled in the sewers of baser minds. There is only one thing for it then - to learn. Learn why the world wags and what wags it. That is the only thing which the mind can never exhaust, never alienate, never be tortured by, never fear or distrust, and never dream of regretting. Learning is the only thing for you. Look what a lot of things there are to learn." - T.H. White Appearance Often times in this world you run across a gentleman. A true gentleman that is and not one who wears the attire but does not carry the attitude. Many elves these days bare chips on their shoulders, as many should with their past, however Lyoniel is quite special in that he does appear quite jovial and happy most of the time--as a gentleman should. He was a contradiction, many do say, in there was a level of roguishness that hung about him with the fresh scent of the sea yet the manner in which he carried himself and spoke was quite the opposite. It was in his clothing, too. He wore, usually, loose swashbucklers shirts with a fine coat over top and a red sash that hugged his mid-section. Across his waist a belt which let rest a scimitar that bared the light touch of enchanted magic...if you were looking close enough, that is. His hair was smooth and finely kept, yet shimmered on occasion with the tinge of a frost shield, and spent most of its time hanging off his shoulder in a dashing fashion. There was, however, a curious thing about this mage. As one might look to his handsome face they would immediately notice the flaring set of chromatic eyes he held. They waved with all manner of colors, misting or flaming out from his head at any given time. There was a deep seeded power to them but it was near impossible to tell if this was a power to be respected or feared. History Lyoniel does not often speak of his past aside from the clever, "Well it was quite a long time ago, I'm afraid, and was taking up to much room in my brain." So we should start at his arrival back to Silvermoon after all those years as a hermit... He had spent a good deal of time with nothing, his family losing their fortune during Arthas's siege and destruction of the Sunwell. Not only his fortune, sadly, but also his wife. A woman so engrained in his heart to speak her name appears to bring a good deal of turmoil onto the spellcaster. In any case, once the Sin'dorei joined the Horde, Lyoniel was requested to return and work toward joining the Magister ranks once more. Along his journey many things occurred, odd things, quite odd for a gentleman that is; he became a pirate. The Sunveil Corsairs, their first incarnation that is, took him into their ranks and found him under the tutelage of a bizarre witch of a woman whose name escapes even Lyoniel now. Not only this, but the mage was struggling with his own choice to begin a relationship with his planned apprentice; Isindra Solstare. Things were well, for a time, until they were not... He does not go into detail, because the concept baffles him sometimes, but during an experiment--a dangerous experiment brought on by his recklessness after a fierce separation with his beloved Isindra--Lyoniel vanished into the Nether. Returning a changed man he was more wily and prone to bizarre outbursts, his mind slightly damaged from the experience. Nothing was the same on his return, his sister Liadora fallen to a Death Knight, his sister Wyin vanished, and his love Isindra long moved on but seemingly happy. The mage grew reclusive and the only company he kept was a past lover, a lady of the night, named Nilson. Their affair kept him from the deep end, until once more his experiments got the better of his self-destruction, and his eyes were destroyed by a powerful spell attempting to augment his sight. Lyoniel, in fear of himself, cut all ties and once more became a hermit living on the fringes of Northrend and visiting Dalaran only to speak with his peers. Until a Blood Knight named Linore found him. She was working on an assignment for the Horde forces up North and stumbled upon the mage attempting to siphon sap from a tree in Crystalsong Forest. She befriended the odd man and the friendship rekindled the spark in him to seek out people once more. He returned with Linore to Silvermoon a changed man. A wiser man, a broken man, but not the man he once had been. As for the rest of the story, well, that has yet to be told. Relationships Known Family: Wyin Frozendawn (Younger Sister) Liadora Frozendawn (Twin Sister) Idiosyncrasies * Appears, at times, with a companion Hawk Owl he refers to as Eridanus * Collects things he should not. * Seems to have the innate ability to conjure almost anything at his whim. * Wrote the book 'Toys of the Gods' a work on theoretical magic. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Horde Mage